Comme une étoile filante
by Syrene-T
Summary: Lacville. La Compagnie de Thorin, en quête de l'Arkenstone, a laissé sur place Fili, Kili, Bofur et Oïn. Tauriel a sauvé Kili en soignant la blessure que lui avait faite Bolg. Nos amoureux n'ont rien d'autre à faire qu'à se regarder et cogiter (challenge d'octobre du collectif Noname).


**En réponse au challenge d'octobre 2018 du challenge Noname. J'ai choisi d'écrire sur les deux thèmes proposés, dans un seul texte.**

 **Thème 1 : _Cette étincelle dans mon cœur, je te la dois_**

 **Défi de l'auteur : « _Quel est le déclic qui vous a donné l'envie de vous mettre à écrire ?"_**

 **Ça c'est une colle pour moi, parce que… y a-t-il jamais eu un déclic ? J'ai commencé à écrire dès que j'ai SU écrire. Des conneries de gosse, évidemment, faut bien commencer par quelque chose. L'écriture a toujours été pour moi un moyen de m'exprimer et d'exprimer mes sentiments, mes émotions, mes rêves ou mes peurs. Toujours. Ajoutez à cela qu'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai aimé les histoires, et inventé des histoires, vous arrivez à une évidence, non ? J'ai voulu écrire, garder une trace des histoires et des personnages que j'inventais. Tout naturellement.**

 **Thème 2 : _Nos heures sont comptées_**

 **Défi de l'auteur : _"Si vous aviez quelques heures pour rencontrer votre ship préféré, quel serait-il ?"_**

 ** _Greugneugneu… J'ai un peu de mal avec cette question. J'ai vérifié, « ship » désigne forcément un couple et moi honnêtement, je ne suis pas forcément branchée « couple » (oui, en dépit de la fic qui suit !). Je n'ai donc pas à proprement parler de « ship » préféré. Maintenant si nous parlons d'un couple que j'aimerais rencontrer, disons euh… allez, Eowyn et Faramir dans_** _ **Le seigneur des Anneaux.** _

**00000000000000**

La nuit était froide et claire comme du cristal. L'hiver arrivait à grands pas. Un vent léger soufflait de la montagne, trop léger pour dissiper les odeurs lourdes de la cité lacustre. Le bois des maisons et des pontons paraissait imprégné jusqu'au cœur de la senteur agressive des débris de poisson et de tous les déchets jetés à même le lac par ceux qui vivaient là. Dans les canaux d'Esgaroth flottaient des ordures tandis que d'autres, abandonnées sur les docks et pourrissant au grand air, faisaient le bonheur des chiens et des porcs qui vivaient en liberté dans la cité.

Esgaroth, que ses habitants appelaient plus volontiers Lacville, était devenu un cloaque. Comme si les gens, trop pauvres, trop préoccupés par leur survie, étaient également devenus trop las ou trop indifférents pour se soucier encore de leur environnement.

Même à l'intérieur des maisons, l'odeur tenace de la ville persistait. Même dans une maison bien tenue. Fort heureusement, au bout d'un moment on s'y habituait. Sans doute finissait-on même pas ne plus s'en apercevoir.

A plus forte raison quand toutes ses pensées étaient fixées sur autre chose.

Pour Kili qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, Tauriel évoquait une étoile venue se perdre dans un taudis où elle n'avait nullement sa place. Et pourtant !

 _\- Vous croyez qu'elle a pu m'aimer ?_

Ces mots, il les avait prononcés tout à l'heure comme en rêve. A présent que le poison qui avait commencé à se répandre dans ses veines était neutralisé, il se sentait lucide mais la question continuait à lui trotter dans la tête. Il en oubliait jusqu'à sa cuisse toujours douloureuse. De toute façon, comparé au feu dévorant qui brûlait son corps auparavant et lui arrachait des cris inarticulés, ce n'était plus dorénavant qu'un petit bobo sans importance.

Par ailleurs, toute l'attention de Kili était centralisée sur l'elfe. Sa blessure, dorénavant en bonne voie de guérison, constituait désormais le cadet de ses soucis. Bien plus le démangeait et l'émerveillait tout à la fois cette étincelle que l'elfe aux cheveux roux avait allumée dans son cœur. Une étincelle, oui, mais qui avait la brillance et la force du soleil.

Fili et Bofur l'avaient aidé à s'asseoir et Kili en était satisfait. D'abord parce qu'il ne voulait pas paraître trop amoindri devant Tauriel, ensuite parce que cette position lui permettait de ne pas la quitter des yeux.

Sous les mèches brunes de ses cheveux en bataille, il guettait chacun des mouvements de la jeune guerrière. Il avait l'impression de la connaître déjà par cœur et s'émerveillait pourtant à chaque seconde de tout ce qu'il voyait. Sa longue chevelure tressée à la chaude couleur rousse, la fluidité de ses gestes, la manière dont elle tournait la tête, le balancement de ses hanches... Ce qu'il cherchait avant tout, c'était à croiser son regard. Ses yeux étaient verts mousse et il y nageait des poissons d'argent. L'ennui, c'était que ces prunelles qu'il trouvait fascinantes avaient tendance à se dérober.

Tauriel allait et venait dans la maison de Bard, s'efforçant d'aider les enfants du contrebandier à remettre les lieux en état après le combat qui s'y était déroulé. Elle affectait de ne s'occuper que de cela mais Kili s'était bien rendu compte de son manège : en réalité, il était le centre du périmètre dans lequel elle s'activait et bon gré mal gré, comme si elle était invinciblement attirée, ses pas la ramenaient constamment vers lui. Consciente de ce qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle tournait régulièrement les siens vers son intéressante personne (se disait le jeune nain en riant de lui-même), rapidement, pour les détourner tout aussitôt. C'était ces moments-là que Kili guettait, ceux où les prunelles de mousse revenaient se poser sur lui et qu'il pouvait en capturer le regard au passage.

Fili lui posa une question qu'il entendit à peine. Il marmonna quelque chose en réponse, une banalité qu'il avait oubliée une seconde plus tard. Son frère aîné secoua la tête et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin, en compagnie de Bofur et Oïn. Il voyait parfaitement ce qui se passait et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Mais alors pas du tout. Kili paraissait totalement fascinée par cette elfe. Certes elle lui avait sauvé la vie, deux fois déjà, trois peut-être, mais il y avait bien plus que de la reconnaissance dans l'attitude de Kili.

0O0

Pourquoi ce nain lui avait-il plu tout de suite ? Elle se posait la question et s'agaçait de ne pas trouver de réponse, résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie qu'elle avait de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il y avait tant de choses dont elle aurait aimé parler avec lui ! Elle se sentait si curieuse de tout ce qui le concernait, de tout ce qui concernait le monde tel qu'il le connaissait. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle aurait aimé savoir sur les nains, sur leurs montagnes, sur leur voyage. Elle avait tant apprécié leur conversation dans les cachots du roi Thranduil. Lorsqu'elle y songeait à présent, cela la faisait sourire. C'était un endroit étrange pour parler avec quelqu'un, comme il était un peu étrange sans doute de voir la capitaine des gardes s'asseoir sur une marche devant une cellule et passer près d'une heure à bavarder à bâtons rompus avec un prisonnier. Ils avaient parlé et ri ensemble comme de vieux amis jusqu'à ce que Legolas, acide, vienne les interrompre. Le bon souvenir de cette soirée était un peu gâché par la manière dont elle s'était terminée.

\- On vous attend en haut, avait sèchement émis le prince. La fête bat son plein et votre présence est requise.

Tauriel l'avait suivi à regret. Dès qu'ils avaient quitté les prisons, Legolas s'était tourné vers elle, le visage fermé :

\- Ne faites pas de bêtise, Tauriel. Ce nain cherche à vous soudoyer, c'est tout.

Elle l'avait mal pris :

\- J'espérais que vous me connaissiez mieux que cela, Legolas. Il n'a rien dit pour me soudoyer et s'il l'avait fait, je ne l'aurais pas écouté. Je pensais que vous aviez une meilleure opinion de moi.

A présent la jeune femme sentait le regard insistant de Kili sur elle et s'en trouvait à la fois gênée et flattée. Elle avait envie de se rebiffer, de lui dire de cesser de la regarder comme ça et elle ne parvenait cependant pas à s'y résoudre. C'était ridicule, à la fin ! Ne l'avait-elle pas déjà remis en place une fois, lorsqu'elle avait refermé sur lui la porte de son cachot, au palais ? Et pourtant, là encore elle avait senti son regard s'attarder sur elle. Il l'avait délibérément provoquée, elle ne l'ignorait pas, en la fixant droit dans les yeux, et elle avait répondu sur le même ton. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui l'attirait, c'était indéniable. La maladresse même avec laquelle il avait ainsi cherché à nouer le dialogue l'amusait. L'attendrissait ? Non, tout de même pas. Quoique...

Tauriel sentit son visage la picoter et réalisa avec horreur qu'elle était en train de se demander si Kili la trouvait attrayante. Une question stupide, car enfin, comment un nain pourrait-il trouver quelque séduction que ce soit à une elfe ? La jeune femme rougit légèrement et, pinçant ses lèvres, s'interdit sévèrement d'être aussi hypocrite, surtout envers elle-même. Elle-même trouvait beaucoup de charme à ce nain, donc c'était possible. Et puis quoi ? A la manière dont il la regardait, elle savait bien qu'elle lui plaisait également. Faire semblant du contraire était absurde. En outre, c'était là une coquetterie de bas étage que Tauriel se reprocha immédiatement.

Discrètement, elle frotta ses doigts contre sa tunique. Les doigts qu'elle avait entrecroisés avec ceux du blessé tout à l'heure, alors que l'athelas commençait à faire effet, annihilant la douleur que le poison avait instillée dans ses veines. Elle aurait pu retirer sa main. Il était encore très faible et pouvait à peine bouger. La jeune femme était bien consciente d'avoir accepté le contact en toute connaissance de cause. Elle se demandait à présent si elle avait eu raison. Lui plaisait-il donc à ce point ? se demandait-elle, troublée. Et pourquoi y repensait-elle sans arrêt ? Elle le connaissait à peine. Tout cela était absurde.

0O0

Kili continuait à s'absorber dans la contemplation de l'elfe et aux images qu'il avait sous les yeux se superposaient les autres, toutes les autres. Il la revoyait apparaître subitement dans la forêt et massacrer les araignées géantes, volant de l'une à l'autre, toute de force et d'agilité. Il la revoyait dans les cachots, lui parlant de la lumière des étoiles. Elle n'était pas revenue vers lui par hasard, ça il l'avait bien compris. D'ailleurs c'était elle qui avait entamé la conversation. Oh, et quand elle avait surgi au bord de la rivière ! Il l'avait trouvée si belle. Si forte au combat. Lumineuse. Kili soudain se sentit coupable. Il avait honte de la pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit à ce moment : rester là. Ne pas bouger, ne pas chercher à rejoindre les siens. Laisser les elfes le reprendre. Il était blessé, ne pouvait se relever, quelle meilleure excuse invoquer ? Il se fichait de réintégrer son cachot si elle venait discuter avec lui de temps en temps.

Au final quand même, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à abandonner les siens. Et pas uniquement parce que Fili criait son nom. Il n'avait pas été élevé comme ça, il n'avait pas intégré la Compagnie pour faire faux bond aux siens à cause d'une fille ! Il ne pouvait nier cependant y avoir songé. Fugitivement, certes, une idée qu'il avait aussitôt repoussée. N'empêche qu'elle lui avait traversé l'esprit.

A présent il attendait impatiemment de voir ce qu'allait faire l'elfe quand elle aurait terminé d'aider les deux jeunes filles et leur frère à ranger la maison. Il espérait qu'elle viendrait s'asseoir près de lui et qu'ils pourraient parler. Si elle se posait un moment, si elle était suffisamment proche, il lui prendrait la main à nouveau. Il frissonna rien qu'à cette idée.

Il la vit regarder autour d'elle pour trouver autre chose à faire, mais le travail était terminé. Kili espérait ardemment qu'elle n'allait pas s'en aller ! Elle ne ferait pas ça, quand même ? Pas si tôt !

Le cœur du jeune nain se serra. Ce moment, cette nuit était une parenthèse dans leur existence, il ne l'ignorait pas. Même s'il se refusait à l'admettre. Tout les séparait. Rien n'était possible et les instants qu'ils pourraient passer ensemble étaient comptés.

Ils n'en étaient que plus précieux cependant et Kili espérait que Tauriel le savait tout comme lui. Il était bien déterminé à vivre intensément chaque seconde de ce temps qui leur était imparti. Y compris pour rêver qu'il se prolongerait, même si sa raison lui disait qu'il n'en serait rien.

0O0

La maison était en ordre et durant un petit instant, Tauriel paniqua. Elle devait partir. Tout de suite. Pourquoi serait-elle restée ? Elle avait apporté toute l'aide qu'elle était en mesure de donner, alors maintenant elle devait s'en aller.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle demeurait immobile, le dos tourné à la personne à laquelle elle désirait pourtant faire face, et qu'elle devait avoir l'air un peu ridicule, plantée là sans rien faire.

Elle pivota donc lentement sur ses talons en cherchant ses mots. Elle allait leur dire à tous qu'elle avait à faire ailleurs. Ou bien... après tout, pourquoi en parler ? Elle allait sortir, point. Elle n'avait pas à se justifier.

Mais dès l'instant où elle pivota sur ses talons, ses yeux, les traîtres ! se portèrent presque malgré elle sur le nain. Kili. Il la regardait toujours mais il y avait à présent dans ses yeux un appel muet. Presque une supplique.

\- Ne pars pas ! disait ce regard.

Il savait donc. Il savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

\- Je pourrais rester pour veiller sur ces enfants, jusqu'à ce que leur père soit là, pensa-t-elle. Après tout, qui peut dire si les orcs ne vont pas revenir ?

Elle se détendit, heureuse d'avoir trouvé un prétexte. Elle écarta vigoureusement de son esprit toutes les incohérences qui entachaient son raisonnement. Elle pouvait rester. Elle s'était découvert une raison. Elle croisa durant quelques secondes les yeux du nain aux cheveux blonds et éprouva un petit frémissement glacé. Lui par contre, il ne désirait visiblement que la voir disparaître au plus tôt ! Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il le dise carrément, à haute et intelligible voix. Mais ce n'était pas sa maison, il n'avait pas à décider qui restait et qui partait. Pas plus qu'il n'avait de droit sur son frère. Enfin, Tauriel avait cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son frère.

\- Tauriel.

Elle tressaillit et ne put faire autrement que se tourner vers Kili.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-elle très vite.

Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Rester était une mauvaise idée, même si elle en avait envie. Car il n'y aurait pas d'avenir. Pas de « plus tard ». Tout finirait avant même d'avoir commencé. Le monde était ainsi fait et le gouffre qui les séparait, Kili et elle, était trop grand pour être comblé.

Il lui sourit. Il était parfait ce sourire ! Si bien étudié. Juste ce qu'il fallait d'invite, de tendresse et d'espièglerie. Comme s'il la prévenait par avance de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Puis le sourire se changea en une grimace un poil trop exagérée pour être spontanée :

\- Oh, j'ai mal ! J'ai à nouveau mal !

\- Quel menteur ! pensa Tauriel.

Pourtant elle s'approcha et fit mine de le croire :

\- C'est parce que vous vous agitez. Restez tranquille. La douleur va passer.

Elle posa sa main sur son front :

\- La fièvre est tombée.

Elle fit mine de s'éloigner mais fut contente qu'il la prenne par le poignet pour la retenir. Bien sûr c'était absurde, en dépit du petit frisson, pas désagréable, qui courut sur sa peau au contact des doigts du nain. Non, c'était stupide. Sa réaction même lui disait qu'il fallait arrêter maintenant. A quoi bon poursuivre ce petit jeu ? Il ne pouvait les mener nulle part. C'était une impasse. Le soleil et la lune peuvent bien se poursuivre sans fin, jamais ils ne se rejoignent. C'était pareil pour eux.

\- Parlez-moi de vous, demanda Kili. Parler m'aide à tenir la douleur à distance, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- De moi ? Il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Je suis sûr du contraire. Votre nom par exemple. Il a une signification particulière ?

Tauriel eut à son tour un sourire fugace. Puisqu'il lui tendait la perche... Elle tira à elle une chaise et s'assit presque sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Il signifie "fille de la forêt", répondit-elle.

\- C'est beau. Ça vous va bien.

Ils continuèrent à parler à voix basse, pouffant parfois de rire comme deux enfants. Chacun des instants passés ensemble avait la beauté et l'intensité déchirante de ce qui ne dure que le temps d'un soupir. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Qu'en resterait-il ? De beaux souvenirs dorés ou une pesante nostalgie ? Regretteraient-ils plus tard de n'avoir pas, l'un et l'autre, étouffé cette étincelle dans leurs cœurs, cette étincelle qui ne demandait pourtant qu'à grandir ? Ou bien en garderaient-ils à jamais le souvenir attendri ?

Ce qui les attirait l'un vers l'autre, tous les sentiments qu'ils pouvaient éprouver, ils le savaient, serait une étoile filante traversant le ciel du monde. Brillante, crépitante, mais fugace.

Chacun lut, dans les yeux de l'autre, la pensée commune qui venait de s'installer dans leurs esprits. Tant pis pour le monde entier. Ils avaient si peu de temps ! Leur étoile disparaîtrait à peine née. Alors vaille que vaille, ces quelques heures privilégiées, hors du temps, qui s'offraient à eux, ils allaient les prendre et en savourer chaque seconde.

Pour en graver le souvenir indélébile dans leurs mémoires afin de les revivre à l'infini plus tard.

 **FIN**


End file.
